Do i love you?
by XikutosgirlX
Summary: IKuto is falling in love with amu but does she love him?
1. Chapter 1

I run. I run until I see him. He's standing there staring at me. I stare back. I feel a slight breeze. My heart starts to beat fast I hold my breath and just continue to stare I start to see little cotton balls fall from the sky I look up. A beautiful dark blue night sky and little specks of white. It's snow. It's so fluffy it looks like white cotton candy the kind you get at a fair that melts in your mouth when it hits your tounge and leaves a sweet sensation in your mouth. I want to grab a bunch of snowflakes and shove them in my mouth. Let them melt and leave a sweet luiquid in my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I see him. I see him move both hands in front of him and he cups them I start to see the snow on his hand staying and not melting away. making what seemed like a crown. He walked toward me and put the beautiful snow crown on my head. He leaned toward me. just inches away from my face he gets closer and closer

"I-Ikuto" not even an inch away and he's still getting closer. I lean it to. I can feel his breath on my lips. It's warm and smells sweet like honey. He's so close. finally I feel his lips tou-

"AMU-CHAN WAKE OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" a small sweet voice said

"W-What my alarm didn't go off!" I said jumping out of bed brushing my hair and getting dressed.

I skipped breakfast. when I was outside it was warm. I could smell the cut grass and it left a sweet smelling sensation in my nose. It wwas nothing like my dream. … my dream. I dreamed about Ikuto. Why though I mean I don't even like him he teases me all the time. Thats practicly all he dose! I stood there saying this in my mind.

"Amu hurry up you need to get so school!" miki said

I ran. Got there just as the bell rang. I got my stuff for my classes and went to them. We had a pop quiz in ELA and all the other classes we just learned stuff like we normaly did.

After school I went to the royal garden. Me,and tasade had plans to go out after the meeting. i've liked him scince the first day i aw him so... that's... along time lets say.

after the meeting we went on a walk through the park. we talked and went to a bunch of stores. i got home at about 6:00.

"i'm home!" i called no one answered. hmmm must have go out to eat. i thought. I went to my room to put away the stuff tasade bought for me. iI had a great time on our date but i couldn't stop thinking about my dream after about half and hour all i thought about was Ikuto! Why though? "whatever like i care about him, i never even see him." i thought outloud.

"Who?" said a deep sothing voice. I spin around to see a tall blue haired boy laying across my bed reading manga.

"I-Ikuto!"i say droping the bags.

"Yes?"

"W-Why are you here!? When did you even get here!?"

"Well i got here around 4:00 and you wernt here so i just waited. are you gonna pick those up?" he aid staring at the bags on the floor and the cloes that spiled out.

"Whyed you stay though?"

he sighed picked up the bags and put the clothes in them and walked toward me. "Well i really wanted to see you. It's been so long." he said geting closer he held my chin in his palm and puld me in close and breathed into my ear ans aid "I really missed you Amu."

"W-What!!!" i aid staring at him hoping he ment it. wait why i hate him... well not hate but were not that close!

I heared a light laugh and knew he was just joking.

"IKUTO!!! STOP TEASING ME!" i yelled at him

"Fine." he said walking to my bed and laying down as he closed his eyes he said "I hope you know i'll be staying for the night."


	2. Chapter 2

"W-WHAT!" I yelled thank god my parents weren't home.

"I said I'm going to stay the night."

"N-NO you can't! Go stay some were else!"

"But there is no were I can go. Why don't you want me here?" he said in a sad voice but yet I know it's a trick. "And stop stuttering it's getting annoying."

My face got red with embarrassment and anger

."NO YOU CAN'T STAY!!!"

"Awww why not? He said with that look he always makes. That sweet, innocent, adorable, evil face I have to say yes too.

"F-Fine you can stay but you have to sleep on the floor. And you cant go downstairs either!"

He slimed and laughed a little. Why did I just say he could spend the night here. In my house. Even worse my room! My parents are going to be home soon and what if they come up were can he hide!? Well I think of that later. I thought and started to put my stuff away.

Ikuto just laid on my bed and watched me. My every move. Like he was once a blind man and now can see the light, color, all the people around him and it' the best day of his life or like I'm a prisoner trying to make my escape away from a dark jail cell and into the nice bright warm day outside but he won't let me. Finally he turned and stared up at my ceiling and closed his eyes and went to sleep…well tried.

"Ikuto I told you to sleep on the floor!"

"fine but it's so cold down there and when I freeze and die my mother will sue you." He said pullign a blanket and pillow onto the floor with him.

"Whatever like I care." I said and I seriously didn't well except a little part of me feeling bad for him. It is really cold down there… oh well he deserves it!

"Amu chan were going to sleep now k?" Miki said very sleepily.

"K see you in the morning." I said with a smile.

After my parents got home it was about 9:00 so I went to my room, went on my laptop and listened to some music before I went to sleep.

My eyes flutter open. I feel warm. Like I'm laying at the beach on a sunny day with the soft sand beneath my feet as I run to the water but never quite get to it. I turn around to see Ikuto in my bed!

"Oh great another dream Jesus!" all of a sudden his eyes flutter open I look into them and feel like I finally got to the water. I run into it and can feel the cool sensation on my body with no longer heat but coolness. Then I get back to just looking at his eyes until I here it those to words that change everything.

"What dream?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Great now he talks what's next we sprout wings and fly away together?"

"Amu what are you talking about? What dream, you're awake."

"N-No I'm n-not …right…!?"

"Awwww Amu were you dreaming about me!"

"S-So this isn't a dream!?"

"Hmmm." He looked at me and pinched my arm.

"OWWW THAT HURT!"

"Well you got your answer… your awake!" he said with a smile "And you were dreaming of me!"

"NO! If I was dreaming about you I would be asleep."

"Amu… don't lie to yourself." He said with a laugh.

" IKUTO! Aren't you supposed to be on the floor!"

"Yeah but I got cold and came up here. Do you have a heated blanket because I was really warm… you maybe it was you. I mean we were so close." he said moving closer.

I got up. When my feet touched the ground I realized what he meant when he said it was clod on the floor. I felt like I was walking on snow barefooted. But it wasn't the soft fluffy snow you feel when its just fallen like a blanket over the city it was hard. Well what did I expect it was a hard floor.

I waked over to the side of the bed Ikuto was on and pulled him off.

"Owww what was that for!"Ikuto said rubbing his butt.

"You stay here and I'll get you something to eat. Just watch the chara if you can handle that!"

"k whatever."

"hmmmmt" I said walking out of my room. When I got downstairs I found out it was 6:17 in the morning. My parents weren't even up but that was good. I got some rice cakes and tea.

"Here I got some rice cakes and hot tea." I said walking into my room to find Ikuto chasing yoru.

"Ummmm what are you doing?"

"wha-" they both said looking at me."Ohhh nothing" Yoru said.

"ok whatever" I said and gave Ikuto and Yoru the food.


	4. Chapter 4

After they ate the food Ikuto just sat there and stared at me

"ummm your suppose to leave !!!" I said angry

"but Amu I"

"NOW!!!" I yelled and before I could blink twice he was out my balcony door. But I couldn't get his face out of my mind when I yelled at him… he looked so…hurt.

Ikutos Pov.

As I walked away from Amus house it started to rain. I felt empty and sad. Amu has never yelled at me like that before. I guess I went to far this time…

"Ikuto are you ok nya? You look sad."

"No Yoru I'm fine… but I'm getting soaked lets go home." I said still in pain and fighting the urge to back to Amu and apologive and hug here till she dies. But I went home and slept some more and fro the first time I dreamt of Amu.

Amus Pov

The whole time I was at school all I thought about was Ikuto. I didn't even go to the royal garden. I just went home and laid there and thought about Ikuto.

_Two days after_

It's Saturday and I had to take Ami to the park. She played on the swings and I taught her how to go on the monkey bars. Mom came to pick her up but I stayed. I sat there in the swing still thinking about Ikuto. I heard somebody get on the swing next to me. I turned to see Ikuto starin at the ground.

"I-Ikuto?! Why are you here?" I said surprised.

"I came looking for you. I thing I went to far the other night and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said.

"I wanted to say sorry too… I had no reason to yell at you."

"That's ok Amu."

"Ummmmm if you want you can stay at my house this time you have to stay. On. The. Floor!!!"

"ok that's fine." He said with a laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got to my house my mom wasn't home. I called her and found out she was at Sakura's dropping Ami off and she'll be home soon.

I went up to my room and found Ikuto there on my bed waiting for me.

"what are you doing?" I said staring at him

"ummm…waiting for you what else?" he said.

"well you didn't have to you know. And you are going to sleep on the floor tonight!!!"

" Yeah yeah I hear you. So do i have a bed at least?"

"Yup." I said walking out of my room. I went up to the attic got three blankets and a pillow. I went back to my room put the two blankets on top of each other and threw the pillow and other blanket at him. "Here's your bed"

He just stared at it until I said " Umm… get off my bed." I said really tired. He did and I got my pj's and went to the bathroom to change. I came back wearing my new pink silk pj's from Victoria secret. It said cutiepie on the butt so I tried to hid that from Ikuto.

"wow Amu you look… ho-" I gave him a look. "cute" he said quickly. He got up and pulled me into a hug. "And I really like these pj's there so soft."

"ikuto your such a pervert!" I said and then I got a pair of black pj paints and one of my dads shirts and gave them to Ikuto. "put them on there you pj's for now" I said walking out of my room. After about five minuets I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened it with my eyes closed nd when I heard no respond I opened them to find a sleeping Ikuto. And he was on the floor! I was so tired I didn't wait for my mom to come home I just went to bed and the charas guarded to make sure my mom didn't come in.

The next morning I woke up and Ikuto was still sleeping so I went down stairs. I found a note from my mom and dad it said

_Amu me and your dad went to the _

_Market and then we have to go out_

_Of town to do shopping for Ami so _

_We'll be home tonight around 7 or 8_

_Mom_

I was relived she wasn't home. I decided to make breakfast for me and Ikuto. I made pancakes and when they were done i put them on the table and went upstairs to get Ikuto. He was up and laying on my bed reading manga.

"Ikuto I made breakfast so comedown stairs when you want to." I said a went back down stairs. A few minuets later Ikuto came down.

"where's your mom and dad?" he said looking around.

"they went to the market and out of town and they wont be home till like 7." I said sitting down and poring syrup on my pancakes. Ikuto came and sat across from me and he drowned his pancakes in syrup.

"WOW IKUTO DO YOU NEED THAT MUCH?!"

"huh. Oh yeah" he said laughing. I just rolled my eyes and tried to think of theings we could do today.


	6. Authors Note

Hey everyone thanx for the reviews oh and srry bout the spelling mistakes hehe  anyway im making a new story love in a new city plz read and review will update very soon!!! Luv you allllllll byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee 3


	7. Chapter 7

I decided we could go to the park.

"hey Ikuto want to go to the park after breakfast ?" I said

"sure if you want to but what can we do there?"

"I don't know we can walk around or oooooohhhhh we can c.o.p!"

"ummm? What's c.o.p mean?"

"it means comment on people. You sit some were where a lot of people walk by and make a comment on every one of them. It's really fun I love it!"

"well I guess I can try it out if you want me to."

"yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Lets go" I said pulling him out of his seat and leaving the dishes there but Suu said she'll clean it up for us. When we got there I sat where I usually sat on a bench next to a pond. People would come by to look at the pond a lot so there was a lot of people.

"ok well we start by one of us making a comment on the first person we see and then the next person…you will comment on the person they see and you can say whatever you want k so I'll go first." I said commenting on the first person I saw.

"well I think she's cute." Ikuto said

"who?" I said looking around to find no girls. I felt hands snake around my waist and pull me in towards Ikuto then he whispered in my ear "the girl with the strawberry hair and golden eyes".

"I-IKUTO YOU PERVERT!!! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT" I yelled at him and everyone in the park turned to look at us but Ikuto just ignored them, picked me up bridle style, and ran over to a private part of the park. It was a big field of flowers with a lake next to it. There was a fence that stopped us from going any further well at least me Ikuto just jumped over the fence with me in his arms and put me down on the other side I found a little house couple feet away from us. Ikuto grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the house.

"Ikuto where are we going?" I asked

"my secret house." He said with a smirk on his face.

Oh no what was he planning now! When we got inside the house he put me down and I just stood there and said " wow Ikuto it's so pretty!" I looked around and we were in the kitchen. It was a light shade of blue all around. The counters were glazed dark brown wood and in the middle on the kitchen there was a glass table with four white chairs around it. In the middle was a vase with red, pink, blue, and lilac roses in it. After I stared at the kitchen for about 5 minutes Ikuto showed mw the rest of the house. There was a huge living room two bathrooms and upstairs was a play room with video games a plasma tv cotton candy machines popcorn machines and a bunch of other stuff. Then he showed me the bedroom there was only one and it only had one bed. A king sized bed that was a light shade of purple with black pillows.

I heard a meow… well more of a meoufff. I turned to see a black cat with a white checkered mouth and a tip of white at the end of it's tail

"his name is twin." Said Ikuto as I picked him up

"why twin?" I asked confused.

"well he's a black cat like me and I found him on the streets all alone like I was. So technically were like twins." He said smiling.

"oh I said petting twin after a while he jumped out of my arms and went down stairs.

"well Amu what do you want to do?" Ikuto said

"I don't know we could watch a movie?" I said and as we walked downstairs we heard a big loud crack of thunder and we looked out the window to see it down pouring. All of a sudden the power went out and I screamed.

"Amu calm down your gonna be alright" Ikuto said while picking me up bridle style and sitting me on the couch. He handed me his cell phone and told me to call my parents so i could stay the night since he couldn't walk me home.

"fine." I said well calling " hi mom it's Amu I was wondering if I could spend the night at Rima's her mom doesn't want to drive me home in this kind of weather she thinks it's to dangerous."

"blah blah blah"

"ok thanx mom k bye." I said and hung up.

"well I can stay" I said and felt a warm pair of arms snake around my waist.\

"great I'm so happy." Said Ikuto with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ikuto let go! You pervert!" I yelled and tried to push him away.

"I don't want to."

"Ikuto just let go of her" said a voice. Not one of ours though we both turned to the door to find a soaking wet Utau.

"Utau! Your soaked!"I said while standing up

"I'll go get you a towel." And I ran to the bathroom.

**Ikutos pov**

Amu ran to the bathroom to get a towel and I turned to Utau

"ok what's up." I said glaring at her

"what?!" she said looking confused

"why are you here" Ikuto said harshly.

"oh calm down I was on my way home and it started to down pour and this was the closes house." She said smiling.

"I'm going to stay tonight to. There's no way to get home."

"well your sleeping on the couch me and Amu are sleeping in my room."

"does she really want to sleep with you? I mean did you even tell her you love her yet" she said and covered her mouth

"no so don't say anything!" I said as Amu came into the room

"here Utau" she said as handing her the towel

"Thanks Amu" said Utau.

"come on Amu lets watch the movie upstairs" I said while grabbing Amu's hand and walking upstairs.

"wait what about Utau?" she asked

"oh no I'm going to sleep. I'm staying the night and my beds the couch"

"oh ok" she said and we went upstairs.

"Ikuto you can let go of my hand now" Amu said

"fine but that means I get to pick out the movie" I said with a smirk.

"fine just no perverted movies ok."

"fiiiiiine" I said and pick out last house on the left ** (the newest one it's like the best movie ever)**

**Amus pov**

He picked a scary movie last house on the left. After he put the movie in we both sat in the bed. It was a good movie except for the rape part I yelled at him for that and hid my face in his chest. I could tell he had a huge smirk on his face. It got scary at some parts so I hid my face in his chest again. When the movie was over I was asleep on his chest and his arm was around me.

I dreamt of Ikuto again. We were the people in last house on the left and he saved me but almost died then he took me back to the house and someone tried to kill him. I'm pretty sure I was talking in my sleep.

**Ikutos pov**

Amu was rolling around in her sleep also talking. She kept saying stuff like no and run and my name. I'm pretty sure it was a nightmare a few minuets later she sat up screaming. I grabbed her and pulled her into my chest. She kept crying.

"Amu what's wrong?" I asked

"they….killed you" she said between sobs.

"who killed me Amu?" I asked

" I…don't know….there ….names" she said between sobs again

"Ikuto please don't please don't leave me!"

"Amu I would never leave you. I'll stay with you forever."

She just kept crying until she fell back asleep.

**Amus pov**

The next morning I woke up remembering my dream. I felt warm and opened my eyes to find Ikuto's chest. I decided to forget about last night and what I said and what he said and tried pushing him away.

"Ikuto leg go of me you pervert!" I yelled he opened one eye and stared at me

"what!?" I said

"nothing it's just your so warm" he said closing his eye and pulling me in closer. I tried to pull away again but gave up and just laid there.

Finally when he decided to get up we went down stairs. Utau left already so only me and Ikuto ate breakfast but then it came to me.

"crap!" I said getting up from my seat.

"what now." He said looking at me.''

"I have school!"

"ummm Amu school starts at seven and it's ten already you might as well not go."

"ya but I was supposed to meet up with Tadase after!" I whined.

Ikuto didn't say anything he just looked back at his breakfast.

"Ikuto are you alright?" I asked worried.

"I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back soon" he said getting up and leaving. I just stood there and tried to understand what just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going for a walk" and with that Ikuto left and I just sat at the table confused.

"was it something I said?" I asked ran who was the only chara awake.

"I don't know maybe he just doesn't like tadase?"

"no it has to be more than that." I said and started to eat my breakfast again.

After breakfast I dicided to go into the living room and watch TV before Ikuto came back. I went to turn on the tv and found a bunch of movies. I looked through them and found one of my favorite movies… the notebook! **(lol it's on tv and I'm watching it right now! I love it!!!!)** I went to put it in and then though to go wake up the chara's and watch it with them. I went upstairs to find suu in her egg and in a deep sleep I eventually woke her up and went to wake yoru up but he wasn't in his egg

_I guess he went with Ikuto. _

I opened miki's egg and found her _and_ yoru in it. I smiled and dicided to leave them there.

I wen back downstairs and put the movie in about 5 minutes after Ikuto came back

"Ikuto! Where'd you go!" I said

"your still here?" he said confused.

"of course I am why wouldn't I be?!"

"well you were going to hang out with Tadase"

"ya after school."

"oh well school ends in an hour so you better get ready."

"are you crazy! I just found out you have my favorite movie that they only sell in America and I haven't seen in like 5 million years and you expect me to leave1!! Ummm no I'm staying to watch the movie…and maybe for dinner."

"what movie?"

"the notebook" I said turning to go back to the living room to see if I could actually watch it. I sat down on the couch and played the movie. Eventually Ikuto came in and sat beside me. We watched the movie and it was kinda awkward watching it with Ikuto but I ignored the felling. When the movie was over I was crying I always do when I watch that movie Ikuto just laughed.

"hey it's not funny!!!" I yelled

" ya I know your right it was sad but iv never seen you cry and I lauged cause I was happy you let your fellings out around me"

I was confused but didn't bother to ask about it. I went home after we ate dinner. I went up to my room and thought all about Ikuto while I go my pajama's on. I fell on my bed and let the warm fluffy covers swallow me. I was happy I spent the day with Ikuto. I fell asleep and dreamed about Ikuto.

The next morning after school I was hanging out with Tadase.

"Amu I need to ask you something" he said blushing

"What is it Tadase?"

"ummm I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

I was in shock. The only thing I could do was nod

"oh good…umm see you tomorrow Amu" Tadase said and gave me a quick peck on the check. I ran into my house and into my room to tell my charas everything

.**Ikuto's pov**

I saw the whole thing. With Tadase and Amu. I was going to visit Amu but I was to heartbroken. She fell for him and he was lying he didn't really want to go out with Amu cause on my way to my house I saw him holding hands with another girl and they stopped he kissed he LIPS and she went into a house.


	10. Chapter 10

**AMU'S POV**

The next day I woke up before my alarm went off. I just couldn't wait to see tadase! I got dressed and ran down stairs to find my mom making breakfast.

"well Amu your up early" my mom said

"ya well I'm really exited to get to school" I said putting my shoes on

"why what's at school? Oh is it a boy?! Oh it's a boy isn't it!"

"! MY LITTLE BIRD HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!! " my dad yelled from down stairs.

_How the hell did he hear that???_

"so Amu what's his name?"

"w-wait I didn't even say it was a boy!"

"oh Amu I'm your mother. I think I should know when your exited about a boy. Oh is it that charming Ikoto"

"mom it's Ikuto. And no! it's not!"

"ok Amu if you say so."

I ate as quick as I could and ran to school.

When I got there I saw Tadase he was talking to another girl. I walked over to him thinking nothing of the girl and what they could possibly be talking about.

"hi tadase!" I said waving

"oh Amu! I didn't see u there! Ummm" looking at the girl. "this is sakura. Shes an old friend and we were just talking about old times"

"up" said the Sakura girl who by the way had long almond colored hair blue eyes and perfect skin. "bye Tadase" she said winking and walking away.

"so Amu…how was…ur sleep?"

"uhhhh good I guess" I said laughing and not making anything of how scared he seemed that I saw him with that girl.

The bell rang and we went to class.

**IKUTOS POV**

I had to tell Amu what I saw. I couldn't let Tadase hurt Amu! I ran to her school hoping it haddent started yet but of coarse it did. I started looking up at the windows remembering she sat next to one of them. Finally I saw her. She was staring in the other direction. Probly at Tadase.

"Yoru go up there and get Amus attention."

"Why me!!!?"

"Cause no one can see u and if I go up there everyone would notice me and it would be weird."

"fine said yoru flying up to the window. He knocked a couple times and yelled her name before she looked at him he pointed down to me. Amu looked down and looked confused. I waved my hand for her to come outside. She raised her hand and said something…probly can I go to the bathroom. She got up and left. About a minute later she walked outside.

"IKUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I WAS IN CLASS YOU CANT JUST COME BY AND ASK ME TO LEAVE!"

"amu calm down. I have something really important to tell you!"

"fine what is it and hurry it up I cant be in the bathroom forever"

"ok well I don't expect you to believe me but please please do….Tadase is cheating on you!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IKUTO!!!"

" I saw him walking with another girl.. she had brown hair and they were holding hands. He kissed her and she walked inside a house. I don't know who she is but I do know she has brown hair and blue eyes."

"IKUTO HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! HE WAS PROBLY WITH SAKURA BUT THEIR JUST LOD FRIENDS HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOUR CRAZY!"

"how do you know who she is?"  
"I saw him with her today. He told me they were friends and were talking about old times."

"ya not that old. And if their just friends then teir VERY close ones."

"IKUTO HOW COULD YOU!"

"amu I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"well if you don't want to see me get hurt why don't you stop Hurting me!!!" amu said now with tears in her eyes she ran back inside.

"no amu wait!"

She was already gone. ikuto walked he didn't really know where but he walked and he thought about what Amu said.

"I just don't get it. How did I hurt her?"

" probly by telling her TAdase was cheating on her she thought it was a lie. Or cause you always tease her and she dosnt like that cause she secretly likes you."

"No I don't think she could like me. And even if she did she probly donsn't anymore."

Ikuto had this strange feeling inside his chest hurt but I didn't feel like it was his chest. It felt more like his heart.


End file.
